


Stained Glass Variation of the Truth

by AniseNalci



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Song: Neptune (Sleeping At Last), Title from a Sleeping At Last Song, but not really, holy meatballs the last two were actual ao3 tags, in british english, not american because reasons, some of your favourite side characters are out here playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseNalci/pseuds/AniseNalci
Summary: Or: If I time it right, the thunder breaks.No one really sees it coming. The emotions are left unsaid, even amidst the sleepwalking during a thunderstorm. Jasper/Revaire Widow, pining/slow burn.
Relationships: Jasper/Revaire Widow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Avalie, Sayra, Ria, Jasper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwayLaughing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/gifts).



> This is a gift for AwayLaughing for the 7kpp 2020 Secret Santa. Sorry I've posted it so late! I blame night shift and non-stop work over the weekends for this.
> 
> I wrote this in a frenzy on the 15th after I realised that procrastination had not gotten me anywhere. I also listened to Neptune by Sleeping At Last on repeat, because I think that song fits in quite well with a Jasper romance too. (Actually, that song fits in well with any romance, let's be real. There's a reason why I love that song.) If you know the song, you'll also note that I've stolen the fic title (and subtitle listed in the summary) from the song.
> 
> All errors are mine because #procrastination. Sorry! I'll probably go back at some stage and correct it.
> 
> Onward to the fic! Hope you enjoy!

_**Avalie ** _

The presence of Aurora Kasmarek, widow to Baron Ulysse Kasmarek, as a Revairean delegate at a major international Peace Summit for the Seven Kingdoms may have surprised some, but Lady Avalie knew better. What could be more natural? After all, this year, both the royal Revairean offspring were also to be delegates. The presence of a not-so-young widow who met the criteria as a delegate for Revaire was a boon for them. She was less likely to upstage the Princess Gisette, and her relative age and marital status meant that Crown Prince Jarrod was less likely to cast eyes at her. She would just be filling up numbers without providing any competition; after all, it would not do for the princess to be upstaged by a minor noblewoman.

Unfortunately for Princess Gisette, it appeared as though she was well and truly outclassed by Lady Aurora. After all, the lady had made a wonderful introduction during the introductory week, then subsequently established herself as an exemplary hostess, solved a murder and thus proved her defendant’s innocence, and also proved to be a wonderful actress during the theatrical staged by the delegates.

It was, therefore, very disappointing that she had not found herself a suitable suitor from among the many delegates, Avalie thought.

“Don’t meddle,” Duke Lyon – the unfortunate man she ended up partnering during dinner tonight – warned.

She pouted.

“Are you not the _least_ bit curious, though? Why would a lady – a widow, moreover – who is impoverished come to a summit _designed_ to matchmake one with another partner, and then end up not having a match? And don’t give me that nonsense about no partners around; I know for a fact that Earl Emmett worships the ground she walks on. If she were more receptive, their names would have been announced, I am positive.”

“Are you?”

“Or maybe you, Your Grace?” she continued, ignoring his disinterested interjection.

Duke Lyon was stonily quiet. Avalie grinned.

“Well, perhaps she did not know how to choose between her suitors.”

“I wonder why you are wasting your time on such subjects,” the duke remarked, maintaining nonchalance. “One would think a woman of your intellect would find more stimulating conversation other than gossip.”

“Why, my duke, how can you say so? Especially when you know – as well as I do – that the point of matchmaking during the summit is a matter of international security.”

“I rather regret coming downstairs for dinner now,” Duke Lyon commented. “For you are wilfully misunderstanding me, and you know, as well as I do, that you have an ulterior motive in such conversations. I refuse to be party to whatever scheme you are cooking up, Lady Avalie,” he said, finishing the last bites of his meal, before waving over a servant to make his excuses and swiftly standing up from the table. The servant – a Vail Isle native – nodded understanding, and in the next minute, Lady Avalie found herself without her original partner.

A brief moment of irritation crossed her face. Duke Lyon, as always, had been intelligent enough to see through her conversation for what it was: an attempt to seek information about Lady Aurora Kasmarek. For a moment, she was concerned; what could the Duke Lyon know about her plans, and – more importantly – what would he do if he did?

She dismissed the thought quickly. After all, Duke Lyon was hardly the kind of gentleman who would try to play people as though they were pawns in an Onvu set.

She looked over towards the other woman, who was seated at a distance. She had dressed with care, as she ate quietly, making appropriate nods and replies when required, as she conversed with her dinner partners. When she finished her meal not long after she began, she smiled and bid her dinner partners farewell, before she lifted her hand in attention. A young (looking) man, with a shock of shoulder-length platinum blonde hair – which appeared almost white, as characterised many of the Vail Isle natives – acknowledged her and assisted her from her seat, extending a gloved hand to her.

Lady Avalie had seen enough of Lady Aurora’s retinue to recognise the handsome, seemingly ageless man as one of the many butlers assigned to delegates; Lady _Aurora’s_ personal butler. He was far more handsome than the standard, Lady Avalie mused and then chuckled softly to herself. The interaction had been wonderfully innocent, but Lady Avalie's imagination decided to run rampant. What if Lady Aurora fell in love with her butler, and then threw away all the many opportunities she would have for marrying well a second time? She shook her head. If Lady Aurora did something as asinine as throw away all the political advantages of a marriage during the summit for a man who was a nobody in the real world, then Lady Aurora would be far from the intelligent rival Lady Avalie thought she was, and yet another disappointment she would have to endure.

* * *

**_ Sayra _ **

Sayra was sharper than most people – particularly the hoity-toity lords and ladies that visited the Island for the summit – thought her to be. The self-important nobles had taught themselves to act as though they were the centre of the universe, given their rank in society and their wealth.

Perhaps Lady Aurora was kind because she did not find herself in the trappings of wealth despite being of noble stock. Sayra often wondered what Lady Aurora would be like if she married well and became rich. Hopefully she wouldn’t change; after all, Lady Aurora had married once before, to an elderly and infirm lord many years her senior. By all accounts, he was as rich as Croesus, and yet Lady Aurora remained as kind as ever.

Her rather democratic and liberal ideals were not unusual in themselves; plenty of nobles also sympathised with them. Perhaps, what set Lady Aurora apart was merely her unconventionality and her insistence on not seeing rank. She was the only one of her delegates who insisted that her entire household – servants, chambermaids, and all – join her for breakfast when she had no visitors in the morning.

Her colleague, Ria, was in awe, and was simultaneously grateful and not-grateful for the overture. “I’ve gained so much weight,” she complained. “Never before have I had such rich food; I may need to start skipping meals. How _does_ Lady Aurora eat such, and remain so slim?”

In all honesty, Sayra was rather worried. Ria – young, innocent naïf that she was – looked infatuated with her young mistress. The absolute look of longing and adoration on Ria’s face whenever she saw Lady Aurora was rather disconcerting, and Sayra did not want Ria hurt.

Truth be told, it was rather unsurprising to Sayra. How many could look at such an incandescent creature like Lady Aurora, full of beauty, and kindness, and grace, and _not_ fall in love? Even the Matchmaker had fallen for Lady Aurora’s fae spell, and it went unannounced that the Matchmaker had high hopes for the young widow, even if she had not found a love match.

She told Jasper this one day. His lips turned upwards at the corners, in a vague facsimile of a smile.

“You are worried, because your friend is in love?”

“I am not worried about _who_ she is infatuated with. Both you and I know that Lady Aurora is one of the kindest women alive. But Ria is so young, and not used at all to such feelings. I worry she will pine away for her.”

“As opposed to her ladyship’s _other_ admirers?” The smile widened and turned wry.

“I do not know who her ladyship’s other admirers are besides Ria.”

“That is a lie, and you know it.”

“You’ve caught me,” Sayra replied easily. “But the truth is, I do not particularly care for gentlemen and ladies who I do not know. I care about my friends, and I care about Lady Aurora and Ria. Ria _knows_ herself, that her love is hopeless; it would be a scandal, and no one would ever countenance such a relationship. Lady Aurora would be laughed out of polite society if she ever fell in love with an employee, even if gender was irrelevant in this case. Our society is classist, more than anything. Ria knows this, and _still_ she hopes. It is frustrating. I can only hope she outgrows this.”

There was a pregnant pause. “And if she doesn’t?” Jasper asked, his voice carefully modulated and curiously devoid of tonal expression; as though he was trying to prevent divulging his own personal thoughts.

“Let us not think of what may happen,” Sayra remarked sagely, and the matter was dropped between them.

* * *

_**Ria** _

One of Ria’s favourite tasks was assisting Lady Aurora in her wardrobe and toilette. Lady Aurora had always been beautiful, Ria thought. She had seen pictures and paintings of Lady Aurora when she was a child, then a teenager, and then in her early twenties, and even now, the more contemporary images of her were an accurate representation of her features. In all of them, Lady Aurora had always been picturesque. The delicate features, the boldness of her gaze, the dramatic arch of her eyebrows, the perfect cupid bow lips… She was a diamond of the first water, in the same tier as Princess Gisette and Lady Avalie, but far better, for she was kind and thoughtful.

Ria had not heard much that was good about Princess Gisette, and she had heard plenty of unpleasantness about her and her brother. As for Lady Avalie, her servants whispered how nervous they were of her. She was not unkind, but with her hard, knowing glance, which seemed to read into every secret, none of her servants were ever comfortable in her presence.

Ria had definitely lucked out in terms of the delegate she worked for.

Perhaps, in another life, she could have been like Princess Anaele, who fearlessly admired Lady Aurora. Even if Lady Aurora did not feel the same for Princess Anaele, it would be nice for her to be able to be free to express herself and her hopeless infatuation without having to worry what society thought.

She saw Jasper arranging tea for Lady Aurora in the chambers. He was carefully arranging a tray with a teapot, two sets of tea utensils and some delectable afternoon tea treats at the coffee table. “I can help you with that, Jasper!”

As unflappable as ever, Jasper did not react to the sudden break of silence, but only turned around with a kind smile. “Thank you, Ria, but it is unnecessary. It is no trouble at all.”

“I did not realise that Lady Aurora had called for tea,” Ria commented. “Is she having tea with anyone?”

“She is not going to be having any visitors, if that is what you are worried about, Ria. I do not think she will be requiring you to assist with changing her dress.”

“I would never be worried about her asking me for my assistance. It would be an honour! She is so beautiful already, and so kind, that it is such a pleasure to help and spend time with her.” Ria sighed, as she observed Jasper deftly arranging the cutlery. She caught sight of some Vail wildflowers, arranged beautifully in a vase. “Oh, how lovely! I wonder which of Lady Aurora’s admirers sent her this arrangement; I had not thought any of the nobles knew much about our flora! Well, except for perhaps Earl Emmett,” she added hastily. “But some of these are particularly rare; it would be difficult for any but a local to know where to find them!”

It was at this point that the door to Lady Aurora’s chambers flew open, and that august lady swept in gracefully. “Ria, Jasper, good afternoon!”

“Good afternoon, my lady.”

“Good afternoon!” Ria managed to say, heart pounding. She was graced with a beatific smile by Lady Aurora, as Jasper stepped forward to assist her in removing her outercoat and hat, which she had worn during her ride.

“Your tea is ready, my lady,” Jasper added, shortly after.

“Oh, thank you, Jasper, you are a saint!”

“I’d best be looking to your garments, my lady,” Ria curtseyed and made her excuses before leaving Lady Aurora alone with Jasper.

It was only later that she wondered why Jasper had arranged for _two_ sets of tea utensils at the coffee table, when he had told her that Lady Aurora would not be having any visitors.

She shook her head. Jasper had his excuses. Besides, what if one of Lady Aurora’s ‘not-suitors’ turned up again, unexpectedly? Maybe Earl Emmett, or Lord Clarmont, or Duke Lyon, or Prince Lisle, or Prince Zarad, or that rakishly handsome pirate prince Hamin of Hise…? Maybe Princess Anaele… but the Princess hated tea and would be more comfortable sparring.

Just because Lady Aurora had not fallen in love with the other delegates then did not mean she would not, or was incapable of falling in love, after all. Ria had always hoped that even if her affections for her were destined to remain unrequited, Lady Aurora would find someone worthy. She deserved to.

* * *

_**Jasper** _

The afternoon sunlight filled the sitting room adjoining the entrance to Lady Aurora’s chambers. It had been a serviceable room before, but all of Lady Aurora’s little touches and decorations had transformed it into an elegant and lovely one, despite being as inexpensive as they were. Lady Aurora was well-known to have come from a rather impoverished family prior to her marriage, and yet anyone with any semblance of taste would not argue as to how wonderfully furnished it was. His favourite decorations were the stained glass artworks that she had brought over from her home in Revaire, some of which she had made herself. It had been a relatively inexpensive hobby, her hometown having been famed throughout Revaire for its glass, and there had been many glassworkers to learn from. It had therefore been one accomplishment that did not require much funding, as compared to music lessons and more formal painting sessions, and so she took it up.

It brought to mind a young girl, serious and mindful of her duty to her family. How many times had she had to sacrifice what she wanted for others?

Her entry so suddenly, as he was conversing with Ria while setting up her tea, nearly startled him, _would_ have startled him, if he had been much younger. She appeared like a fairy in a dream; graceful, lovely, and elegant. Perhaps part of it was her attire; it may not have been the most fashionable style, but it set off her figure beautifully. As he abandoned arranging the tea set and helped her remove her outerwear, it was impossible for him not to touch her as he helped her peel off her coat. He tried to not dwell on it; tried not to keep in physical contact for any longer than necessary. The longer he did, the longer he would wonder what it would be like if his hands lingered for a bit more, if he could caress the graceful lines of her shoulder rather than perfunctorily touch her as he removed her coat.

That line of thinking was dangerous, though.

Ria hastily made her excuses and disappeared after a curtsey; it was all Jasper could do to focus on the situation at hand, rather than being distracted by his thoughts. Lady Aurora turned around, eyes glittering – he now understood why the pirate prince took to calling her Glitter – and lips dancing in a smile. She had enjoyed her ride with Prince Lisle and Princess Penelope today.

(His mind raced as he thought about the last time she was on a horse; how she had nearly lost her life during her third week because of Kade, and his jaw clenched, his fists balled up, the knuckles turning even whiter than they were already…)

“Jasper, are you all right?” came Lady Aurora’s concerned voice. She was now looking at him, her bright eyes all full of concern.

_(They did not glitter when she was worried; instead they become pools of concern in which one could drown in…)_

He shook his head, as if to clear it from all his thoughts, and smiled softly at her. “I am, my lady.”

She laughed. “Always so polite! How many times have I told you to call me just Aurora?”

“Etiquette must be maintained,” was his rejoinder. Lady Aurora only sighed.

“I had hoped that we had become friends by now. One does not spend over a month with a group of people without befriending them.”

“Or antagonising them, I suppose,” he pointed out. She looked scandalised.

“Heaven forbid!”

“Indeed.”

“But you’ll join me, won’t you, Jasper?” she turned suddenly towards him, once they stopped in front of the coffee table. Her delicate hand touched his forearm, and he could feel her touch burn his skin through his coat. Her eyes were pleading.

“It is not quite –”

“I don’t care if it is the done thing,” she said softly, but he could hear the steel in her tone, the resolve in her voice.

She dropped her hand as she strode towards the sofa and sat down. “I am glad, at least, that you set out two sets this time,” she said, as she settled her skirts, before picking up the tea pot and pouring the tea. The fragrant smell of chamomile hit the air, floral and comforting. She nodded to the seat next to her on the sofa, and his body moved there, almost of its own volition, to sit next to her. She passed him the steaming cup of tea with a brilliant smile that had him spellbound. “You must have been quite cross at me when I kept ransacking the cupboards looking for a cup for you.”

“I could never be cross at you,” was his soft reply. Her face became quite rosy, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Even when I get up to shenanigans with Prince Hamin?” was her cheeky response.

He tried to prevent the surge of jealousy that raced through him, and was unsure if he was successful or not. “While I do need to counsel you on the _appropriateness_ of such behaviour, no, not even then.”

She looked away, and her eyes caught sight of the bouquet. Her eyes lit up. “Jasper, the flowers are lovely!” She looked at him with doe-like eyes. “I wish I knew more about flowers,” she said, as she caressed the petals of the floral arrangement. “What are they?”

“Besides the roses? Gardenias, baby’s breath, camellias, calla lilies, and acacia blossoms.”

“You arranged it beautifully,” she said softly after he pointed out the setup of pink, white and red flowers; red and white roses, pink and red camellias, white acacia blossoms, red and white gardenias. “You’ve made all this effort for me… Gathering the flowers, arranging them, setting up tea.”

“ _I_ gathered the flowers?”

“Did you not?”

He could not lie to her. “No, you are right,” he said, and he sipped his tea. "I did so earlier in the morning, while I was passing through the greenhouses near the gardens."

She looked as though she wanted to say something more, but shook her head. “You are too kind to me,” she said softly, as she poured herself a cup to sip.

“On the contrary, you are too kind to everyone. I have not forgotten the first time you made me share tea with you.”

She smiled softly at the memory. “I could do no less for you. You worried so much about me…”

“You had many great responsibilities then,” he pointed out. The memory of poor, innocent Imogen’s trial was still fresh in his mind. It was strange how though it had only been a few weeks ago, it felt both like it was yesterday and a million years ago.

“And you… You cared for me, enough to notice all the little things. Please do not think that I did not appreciate it! I was so very grateful…”

The conversation lapsed into silence, as both silently drank their tea. When he finished, he stood up and thanked her for the tea.

“I should be thanking _you_ ,” she started.

“Not at all,” he told her. “I am, after all, your butler and humble servant.” At this, she turned her face away from him, her graceful neck on view, but he could not see her face, her beautiful eyes… They were turned out towards the window, with the calm, peaceful sea on view.

If only his own feelings could be as serene as the view from her windows.


	2. Lyon, Emmett, Anaele

_**Lyon** _

“I should not be surprised to see you in the library as often as I do,” Duke Lyon of Jiyel commented by way of greeting, when he caught sight of the lark-like Lady Aurora poring over books in a bookshelf in the Grand Library of the castle. “But I must confess I am surprised when you arrive even earlier than I do.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” came the somewhat hesitant reply, as Lady Aurora turned her head to face him in acknowledgment, before looking back at the bookshelf; almost as though she was looking for somehing. It looked to be true, from Lyon’s astute observation. While she had not done something as gauche as wander into the library in sleepwear, the gown she was wearing was one of the simplest, serviceable ones he had ever seen, only just passable enough to go out in (although he suspected Princess Gisette would not be caught dead in it). There were circles under her eyes which he had to remind himself not to comment on.

“And why is that?” he asked.

She inhaled deeply. “I don’t know if I’m so sure myself.”

He shrugged. Perhaps she really didn’t know, or perhaps she did not want to reveal it herself. It may very well be too personal to share.

“Perhaps I can help you,” he offered.

“Would you?” she asked gratefully.

“I suppose you’re looking for a book on flowers.”

“Well, yes, for meaning of flowers.”

He cocked his head sideways, thinking pensively as he looked at the same bookshelves she was looking at. “Well then, you’re looking at a section on flower books, so you’re not far off, but I think…” he moved away from her, and she followed him, until they arrived at an adjacent section. His eyes skimmed the bookshelves, and he ended up picking a book. He passed it to her. “It’s a well-known regarded etiquette text on the languages of flowers. Did you receive a bouquet recently?”

“Not quite,” she said. This confused him.

“How can you _‘not quite’_ receive a bouquet?”

“I don’t know if the giver meant anything by it.”

“People that thoughtlessly do things do not deserve your time. Life, and everything in it, should be tended to with care.”

“You think so, and I think so, but it doesn’t matter what we think, if the giver didn’t mean it the way they did.”

“I get the sense that you think he does mean it, otherwise you would not be looking for this book.”

She paused. “Princess Penelope visited me shortly after I received the bouquet yesterday; an impromptu visit to invite me for morning tea tomorrow. She had forgotten to invite me earlier, during our ride. She caught sight of those flowers and… Well, she implied that someone must have gone through either a lot of effort or expense on my behalf to give me the flowers. She also implied that the person may have romantic intentions.”

“Would they be unwelcome?” he asked, as he handed the book over.

A soft smile graced her lips, and she lowered her eyes bashfully, as she pored over her own secret. “Not at all.”

* * *

_**Emmett** _

Earl Emmett caught sight of the lovely Lady Aurora sitting on a bench in the gardens, reading a book and looking around and the myriad of native Vail flowers around her.

“Why, fancy seeing you here!”

“Earl Emmett!” Lady Aurora smiled, setting her book aside to rise from her bench and stand up in acknowledgment. “How do you do?”

“Only enjoying the weather,” he answered jovially. “Yourself?”

“Same as you.”

“But far more productive, I think. Reading a book on flowers?”

“More like the hidden language of flowers,” she replied, smiling.

“Ah, have you received a bouquet you would like to decipher?”

She blushed, and the young Earl smiled.

“I think I have deciphered it already.” There was a soft cadence to her voice that the Earl had never heard before. Was this how all young ladies sounded like when they were in love?

“And…?”

“And?” came her playful reply.

“Am I to wish you joy anytime soon? I know you did not have a romance match planned, but surely there is nothing against the rule if you find love after the deadline for the summit passes?”

Her eyes widened, and she looked away, to her left, almost distressed. What a strange response!

He looked to her left as well to try and catch her expression and comfort her like a good friend would, if she needed it. She was looking downwards, and he reached a gloved hand to pat her shoulder as well, but a movement in the distance caught his eye, and he was distracted. Looking up, he saw…

“Is that your butler in the distance?”

She jerked her head up, and she looked transfixed.

“He must be wanting you for something,” Earl Emmett added. “I hope nothing is wrong.”

She gave him a quick smile, though she looked uneasy as she bade him adieu. Earl Emmett hoped that it would all turn out all right.

* * *

_ **Anaele** _

“What’s wrong, pretty Rory?”

Lady Aurora looked defeated, which was not unusual, since it was Princess Anaele beating her, but more defeated than usual. There was a listlessness, almost a resignation the way she moved.

More worryingly, Ana realised that it had been happening for nearly a week.

Instead of answering from her somewhat defeated position of lying down, gasping for breath on the floor, Lady Aurora tried to grip and pull at Ana’s foot placed firmly on her chest. She had definitely grown stronger since their first sparring session together, because she was able to dislodge Ana’s foot, causing Ana to nearly lose her balance, which she solved by backflipping away neatly. “Good try, Rory, but need to try harder.”

(It shouldn’t have worked with more experienced fighters, but Ana knew it would work against Rory. Plus, it looked quite impressive.)

That particular move had Rory sit up in astonishment. “I hate you.”

“Do you really?”

“No.”

“I know,” Ana grinned at her. “I know you too well now. And I know you didn’t answer the question. So, I ask again: what’s wrong, pretty Rory?”

“Why do you think something’s wrong, Ana?”

“You’ve been sad for so many days,” her friend said, bluntly.

“I don’t know if you’ll quite understand, Ana, seeing as it has to do with a man.”

“Bah!” Ana threw her hands up in the air. “Men. The men I’ve seen outside of Skalt – _blegh_. I do not understand the customs here. Men in Skalt are much better, if you like men. I think it’s because of Skalt’s ways. Proves that Skalt is better.”

Rory laughed.

“But I _am_ disappointed. Men! I wish you did not care about men. Nasty, nasty, mean and vile, some of them can be!” She shuddered, and Rory laughed.

“You are thinking of Lord Blain.”

Ana shuddered harder. “Ugh, do not even talk about Lord Busy-bee Busybody.”

Rory continued to laugh, which was better than her being mopey. Eventually, however, she looked pensive. “To be fair to men, women can be just as cruel.”

“No need to tell Ana!” was the reply. “After all, I also met Gisette.” Ana gagged, and Rory could barely stifle her chuckle as she reprimanded her with an outraged, _“Ana!”_

“Anyway,” Ana sobered up and asked her, quite seriously. “If you want to talk about it…?”

Rory hugged her friend. “Thank you, Ana, but… I don’t think this is something I can talk to anyone about.”

Ana hugged her back fiercely. “Did someone hurt you?” She asked.

Ana could feel Rory chuckling. “No, no.” She then grew silent. “What if _I_ was the one who hurt them?”

“You say sorry, and hope they forgive you.”

“I never said sorry to you.”

Ana released her friend from her embrace. “There was nothing to say sorry for.”

“I am sorry I couldn’t… feel the same way.”

“You can’t help what you can’t control,” Ana faked a cheerful tone of voice. “I would be a very bad friend, to be mad for you for that.”

Rory smiled. “What would I do without you, Ana?”

“Be a bad fighter. Have fewer bruises.” She paused. “Now I understand why you painted hearts all over the glass this week.”

She laughed in response at Ana’s reference to her latest stained glass project, two snowy doves and a heart. Ana took that to mean her mood had improved, and the women resumed their sparring session in earnest. Some of the listlessness left Rory’s face.

Ana hoped everything worked out.


	3. Aurora

_**Aurora** _

“There’s going to be a storm tonight,” Ria mentioned as Aurora prepared herself for bed. She had just bathed, and was clad in a simple white nightgown, sleeveless and reaching her feet, with a white robe over it. “Will you be sleeping soon?”

“I think so,” Aurora replied, as she finished drying her hair while she was sitting in front of her dresser. Ria came over and began combing the wet strands.

“You have not quite been yourself, my lady,” Ria mentioned, as she combed.

“Aurora,” she corrected automatically. She could see Ria smile from the dresser’s mirror, then continued.

“You have not quite been yourself, Aurora.”

“Have I not?” she sighed. “I am sorry.”

“You are sorry? Please, do not be! I – we are only concerned, Aurora.”

“We?” came the curious question.

“Yes, we; Jasper, Sayra, and myself.”

“Jasper as well?”

Ria put the comb down and frowned. “You sound surprised.”

“I haven’t seen much of him the last few days. I thought I had offended him and that he was avoiding me,” Aurora explained.

Ria burst into peals of laughter. “ _You_ , my lady? _Offend_ anyone? Only if niceness is offensive.”

Aurora smiled. “You’re too kind, Ria.” She paused, and Ria waited for her to continue. “You really think that I have not done anything to offend him?”

Ria shook her head emphatically. “I am sure you never could.”

“You do not see us together every moment,” Lady Aurora pointed out.

“Perhaps not,” Ria returned energetically, “but I know you, and I know him, and any awkwardness – if I humour you and agree, which I don’t, but this is all hypothetical – would stem from simple misunderstanding. _If_ it exists, and you know I don’t think it does.”

“How very delightfully logical,” was the murmured reply.

A comfortable silence ensued, and soon, Aurora’s locks were combed to Ria’s satisfaction. “All done,” she declared as she put down the comb.

“Thank you, Ria.”

“Shall I blow out the candles for you?”

Aurora shook her head. “No,” was the gentle reply. “I think I shall sit down and read a bit more.”

“As you wish, my lady,” Ria reverted back into formality. “Remember to close the windows before you sleep. We don’t want the gales and rainwater to destroy your room.”

“I’ll close the ones all of them except the ones in my bedroom; those I will do before I sleep.”

“Just remember to! I’ll makes sure Sayra knows, or even Jasper, if I don’t see Sayra,” Ria said. “Vail thunderstorms can be very strong, and it’s been known to damage many structures.”

“It is very good of you to care so much about my well-being, Ria.”

“Not at all, Lady Aurora. You are so kind, and so good… People cannot help it; no one can, and I am no exception. Good night.”

“Good night, Ria,” she replied, and she was left all alone in the room. The room was bright, lit as it was by candle-light. Aurora moved to sit near her bedroom window and lost herself in deep thought.

In the distance, she could hear the rumbling of thunder and howling of the wind. She wrapped her robe more closely around her, and took a book to read.

* * *

“Aurora!” a voice called out to her desperately.

Cold. And wet.

She woke up suddenly to the sensation of rain falling incessantly on her, drenching her from head to toe. No wonder she was wet. What had Ria said earlier? There was a storm brewing that night. No wonder. Somehow she had sleptwalk.

And no wonder she was cold; she was dressed only in her sleepwear from earlier that night. Luckily, she had not removed her white robe. Somnambulant her did not have the foresight to even wear an outercoat or shoes, and her feet ached. She must look like a drowned cat, with wet hair and cut feet. How mortifying.

More importantly, how was she to get back to the castle? She was near the cliffs and shuddered.

The last time she had found herself here by accident, she nearly dove off the cliff from a sabotaged horse. If she had not woken up, would she have died?

She hadn’t sleptwalk for such a long time, the last time being right before her marriage ceremony to Baron Ulysse Kasmarek. She wondered what the trigger was this time. It had always been emotional distress, but she had often had her emotions well-regulated.

(She knew what the trigger was; she just did not want to admit it.)

And to sleepwalk in _such_ inclement weather! She could barely see the outline of anything. It was lucky that the castle remained well-lit enough so that she could make it out in the distance.

“Aurora!”

“Jasper?” She called back, disbelievingly.

His silhouette came into view, drenched as badly as she was from head to toe, and carrying a lamp. She ran towards him, away from the treacherous cliffs, as he sprinted towards her. He grasped her cold, cold hands, and she collapsed against him, her weight supported by his arm.

“Are you all right? You’re as cold as ice to touch,” he murmured. He let go of her hands and she sank onto her knees on the grassy moors, whimpering at the loss of warmth, only to be stunned into silence when Jasper put down his lamp and shucked off the great coat he was wearing to bundle her up inside it.

“No, don’t! You’ll be cold and wet as well, Jasper!”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said firmly, and she felt tears prick at her eyes. He must have seen it, for he then said, in a gentler tone of voice. “What happened? Why did you come outside? I know Ria warned you about the storm.”

“I –” she hiccupped, only to burst into tears and bury herself in his chest. “I didn’t intend to! I haven’t sleptwalk for _years_!”

He said nothing, but stroked her hair gently as they knelt on the ground near the cliffs, with the rain beating around them.

Lightning struck, and she jolted in surprise. She could see the flashing of light, as the world went white for a second, before they were shrouded in darkness again. It was followed by the slow rumbling of thunder relatively nearby.

“We had better leave,” Jasper said. “It is not safe here, and I would rather reduce the risks of you catching a cold.”

“I can walk,” Aurora said stubbornly, as she stood up as well when he did.

“I can carry you.”

“I’ll walk,” she said stubbornly.

Jasper began removing his shoes. “What are you doing?” Aurora asked, curiously. “I’m not going to wear your shoes.”

“Your feet are hurt,” he said calmly, as he removed his socks and handed them to her, before slipping his feet back into his shoes. The socks were wet, and ordinarily, Aurora would have found it distasteful to wear used, wet socks, but he was not wrong, and moreover, her feet ached.

She reached out to take them with trembling fingers and thanked him. She knelt down, only to nearly fall over from shivering, despite Jasper’s greatcoat.

“Here, let me help you,” she heard him, his breath close to her ear. He was far closer than he had ever been, and her body responded with a frisson of something that was a cross between attraction and anticipation.

She felt him pry open her cold wet hands so that she relinquished his socks back into his possession, before he knelt down in front of her, taking hold of one of her bare feet. “You can hold my shoulders to support yourself,” he remarked, and she was thankful for that, for she could hardly balance herself on one leg.

“The other leg,” he said, when he had put one wet sock on, and she dutifully stuck her other foot out.

Once both feet had socks on, they began the slow trek back towards the castle.

* * *

It seemed like it would take forever to reach the castle. Jasper pressed her close to him, as though trying to shield her from the worst of the elements. Her heart warmed at that. Even now, he tried to protect her. He had always been so good to her…

Was it so surprising that she would fall in love with such a man?

“How did you know where to find me?” she asked him, as the castle came into view. It felt like she was shouting, so loud was the sound of the rainfall and thunderstorms.

“I followed you.”

“You… _what?_ ” She tried to look up to see his face, to see if he was joking, but the rain continued to fall heavily, obscuring her vision except for the sight of his strong jaw and fair hair.

He took a deep breath. “Ria told me you were reading, but that you had not slept. I was patrolling the corridors, about to check on you, when I saw a shadow slip from your room down the stairs. I ran in, only to realise that the room was empty. I knew that it must have been you I saw when I looked out of the open window and saw your figure crossing the lakeside gazebo towards the sea. I closed the windows, and from there, it was a matter of running after you.”

Silence ensued as Aurora tried to formulate a response. It was broken by Jasper, who pointed at the distance, “We’re nearly there. We’ll enter via the kitchens, if that is okay. The fewer people know about your sleepwalking, the better.”

She nodded assent against him, her head against his firm chest. Though the rain still fell, and she could hardly hear anything, she could feel his heart beating from where she was tucked into his left side, as steady as a drum, and as reliable as him.

* * *

There wasn’t a soul in the kitchens when they entered. “Here, sit down,” he suggested, “I’ll see that your bath is ready, and once you’ve regained some of your strength, we’ll make our way upstairs.” She nodded, and he eyed her before disappearing into the corridors.

She collapsed exhaustedly on the stone benches and began peeling off the wet socks and removing his greatcoat. It felt like a lifetime before he returned, but it was definitely not that long, because she had only just taken both socks off before he reappeared. (Or perhaps she was just weakened by the ordeal.)

“Sayra has gotten up to assist you,” he said, and then eyed her feet. “I did not think you would want _both_ Ria and Sayra up at this hour, and Sayra is a far lighter sleeper than Ria. Your bath will be ready soon.” A strange look overcame his face, as though he was trying to repress his emotions. She saw his line of vision and shook her head, trying to not think about how his white shirt clung to him so well.

“Don’t worry, it only looks bad.”

“I wonder how you can say that when I know it definitely does not. I should have carried you.”

“And have you collapse in exhaustion halfway through?” She gave him a wry smile. “Not a chance.”

For him to say that now, in the light and without the rain obscuring her vision, was almost cruel and her cheeks burned all of a sudden. She could remember the firmness of his chest, the broadness of his shoulders, and the beating of his heart; how she felt tucked next to him in the rain. She could remember how he felt, and the sight of him now brought back those fresh memories.

He was still talking as he put his greatcoat back on. He must still be wanting to maintain an image of propriety and so forth, she supposed. For her, dressed as she was and in her current condition, there was nothing she could salvage about her appearance. “Have you so poor a belief in my strength?” He asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

“Not at all, but I would rather us be safe, rather than meet an accident by you trying to carry me, _and_ a lamp, _and_ try to make your way back to the castle in the middle of a moonless, starless night with heavy rain and thunderstorms.”

He lifted her up, as though she was as light as a feather, one arm supporting her back, the other hooked under her legs. She yelped at this, taken by surprise, and clung to his shirt. She shook her head in consternation, endeavouring to steady the thumping of her heart, racing as it was.

He must have sensed her anxiety, as he gave her a low chuckle. “Don’t worry,” he said as he carried her up the stairs. “Only servants use these stairs, and no one is currently around; I checked.”

“Why, that sounds almost nefarious!” she said, lightly.

“You’re nervous,” Jasper observed, looking down at her. She looked up at him. He was still wet, and had not dried himself yet. With the torches, she could make out the droplets of water that still clung to his hair and face…

She could not help but give a small laugh. “That is true.”

“It’s unsurprising,” he commented. “You were out in probably one of the worst thunderstorms you have ever seen in your life. It is a normal physiological response.”

She nodded.

* * *

They made their way back to her chambers. No one had seen them; a fact that Aurora found rather anti-climactic.

Sayra was inside and said nothing. Her expression was words enough, and she looked at Aurora with great concern. Perhaps Sayra knew she was exhausted and therefore did not make much attempt at conversation. Silently, Sayra helped her disrobe, and she entered the bath. The warm, scented bathwater was balm enough for her skin and feelings.

She luxuriated in the warm water, until Sayra’s voice outside the bathroom interrupted her reverie.

“Are you all right there? I haven’t heard a sound for ages.”

“Yes, I am. You shouldn’t have to stay here, Sayra. I’ll be fine now.”

“You went sleepwalking in the rain! I hardly think that can be considered fine.”

“It hardly happens!”

“And thank goodness too!”

“I’ll be all right, Sayra, I promise. I don’t know why it happened,” (her conscience pricked at her, because she had an inkling of an idea why it happened), “but I’ll be all right.”

A pause, and Aurora could hear Sayra fail to stifle a yawn. “You should go to sleep, Sayra,” she insisted. “I really will be fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Sayra said. She still sounded uncertain.

“Yes!” Aurora said emphatically. “Having you stand outside the door to babysit me is mortifying and I feel incredibly guilty. _Please_ go to bed.”

She could sense Sayra still hesitating. “Well, Jasper told me he would be up with tea and refreshments for you shortly…”

“Let’s compromise,” Aurora said. “Once I’m all dressed and ready, you can go back to bed.”

A pause. “That sounds acceptable.”

A few minutes later, Aurora found herself dressed in a light blue floor-length nightgown, wrapped in a white shawl to keep her arms warm. She bade Sayra good night, and sat in her bedroom alone. Despite the rain, and the cold, she felt stifled, and opened the windows that she had left open and that Jasper must have closed when he had been in her rooms earlier that night.

“What are you doing?” Came a voice. She jumped, even though she recognised the voice a second later as Jasper’s.

“Just opening the windows,” she replied. The latch unlocked, and an ungodly howl was heard.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Jasper asked, an eyebrow quirked in askance.

“If it annoys me too much, I can just shut it,” she replied, looking away from where he stood tall him her doorway, to look out towards the wild sea. It was dark, but she fancied she could make the wild, dark waves at a distance.

There was something romantic about being caught in the rain with someone. These last few weeks, she had been lying to herself. She had not lied to the matchmaker, with all her impertinent questions; she had perceived them as truth then, even if they were not.

Time, and experience, revealed how things truly stood in her mind. She loved him, in the deepest recesses of her heart. Even though she knew what her family would say, what Revaire society would say, if they caught wind of her feelings and they were made public, it was too late. Her feelings were as undeniable as the sea that surrounded Vail Isle.

“Lady Aurora –”

“Jasper, I –” she began, only to be interrupted by the roaring of thunder in the distance. It startled her enough that she decided to close the window again, but her fingers were trembling yet again.

“Let me help you,” Jasper said, as he crossed the room to stand next to her. It was quite unnerving now, how cognisant, how hyperacute she was of his presence. He must have taken the time to dry himself off and change clothes as well.

He easily closed the windows. She did not trust herself to look at him, not yet, not until she was in control of her emotions.

“There,” he said. She could feel the weight of his gaze, light violet eyes staring intensely at her. “Were you about to say something?”

“Only that…” she took a deep breath and bravely continued. “I am so grateful, so very grateful to you, Jasper. I honestly don’t know how I would have survived all these weeks without you. As horrendous as it is to say it, this summit has been unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.”

“For example,” she continued, “I think there have been three separate murder attempts on my person, and if you hadn’t been here, well, I don’t know what could have happened. I’m… I’m so glad I met you, Jasper. I don’t know how I could have survived without your kindness, your concern… and frankly, I would not want to find out.”

“I’ve always kept my thoughts, my dreams, my aspirations to myself. Oh yes, I had a stock standard answer when it came to the common questions, such as those that the Matchmaker threw at me… The reality is that you are the first person who has asked me these questions that I knew had no strings attached. You were not waiting to judge me, or criticise me… You’re a very precious person to me, and I wanted to tell you how invaluable your friendship and help has been to me.”

Dear God, she was glad when her rambling came to an end. She looked at him; truly looked at him. He looked pensive, thoughtful, as though he was trying to understand her and formulate a reply. She had chickened out in the last minute, and so her speech became more of a declaration of friendship than anything else.

And really, how was she to know if this was truly love or infatuation? It was not as though she had ever had any precedent for either; she had been married off too young before such thoughts of love and romance could be formulated. This was new territory for her too. Even the concept of friendship was an alien one in the cutthroat high society in Revaire.

It was incredibly unfortunate, however, that as he opened his mouth to reply, the room lit up. From the corner of her eye, she saw lightning at a distance which distracted her from whatever Jasper was saying. Not that she could hear him saying it, since it was followed by a thunderous roar, loud even though they closed the windows. Jasper (and Ria, too, many hours ago) was right to want to close the windows during a Vail thunderstorm. It seemed as though the weather would get worse for much longer, before the thunderstorm would break. His mouth looked like as though he was speaking, forming words…

“I’m afraid you might have to repeat that, Jasper,” she said ruefully. “I couldn’t hear anything.”

His face wore a conflicted expression, and he appeared to hesitate. He offered her his arm.

“You must be tired,” he replied. “Come with me, I’ll pour you some tea.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Are you sure that was truly what you were saying? I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.”

“Why should you apologise for the weather? I could hardly hear myself.”

She took his arm, and looked up at him as he led her out of her room. He had a patrician profile, handsome and aristocratic, even if he did not belong to any member of nobility within the Seven Kingdoms.

The thunder and rain continued to echo outside the castle. Inside, however, she was content, the warmth of Jasper’s arm comforting. Her affection for him may have been as imprudent as it was irrational, but it was not as though it was within her power to control. She turned her face to the opposite direction, trying to will her tears away, only to catch sight of her latest artwork that Ana had referenced to not so long ago; two snowy white turtledoves carrying between them a bright red heart. There was less than a month until the end of the summit. Would that she could find the courage to unveil her feelings. If only she knew whether he felt the same way.

The storm continued to rage on outside the castle, mirroring her internal turmoil.

* * *

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> 1) The fic's title "Stained Glass Variation of the Truth" and its subtitle "If I time it right, the thunder breaks" probably makes more sense once the entire fic is read. As mentioned, it is shamelessly ripped off of Neptune by Sleeping at Last and it is one of my most favourite songs ever! Listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reaBkEHHivM) and read the (incredibly beautiful) lyrics [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sleepingatlast/neptune.html) for the full experience.
> 
> (And then proceed to listen to it non-stop for 4 hours, a.k.a., the length of time before my writing frenzy gave out.)
> 
> 2) The symbolism behind each flower was taken off this website here called [The Language of Flowers](http://thelanguageofflowers.com). Basically:  
> \- Acacias: Concealed Love, beauty in retirement, chaste love  
> \- Camellias: In general - admiration, perfection, good luck, gift to a man  
> \- Specifically pink camellias: Longing for you  
> \- Specifically red camellias: You're a flame in my heart  
> \- Gardenias: You're Lovely, secret love  
> \- Calla lilies: Beauty  
> \- White roses: Innocence and secrecy  
> \- Red roses: Love, respect
> 
> 3) Why did I make Aurora choose stained glass artwork as a hobby? I wanted the song to fit in and I loved that particular title in general. (Also, I know Away is a fan of Dragon Age and I thought this was a cute reference to Serrault.) #ifyouknowyouknow
> 
> 4) I regret making Ana call Aurora Rory, but I couldn't think of a decent nickname for her! (I don't know if you guys - or more specifically Away - dig the Gilmore Girls reference, but ah well, it is what it is?)
> 
> 5) No prizes for guessing what Jasper says when the thunder breaks. ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
